films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Breakdown Train
Thomas and the Breakdown Train, retitled Thomas Saves the Day in American releases, is the seventh episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Pitching in and Helping Out, Wrong Track and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot Thomas now works in the goods yard at the station, pushing and pulling trucks into place. Every day he sees the Fat Controller, who kindly tells Thomas that, while he may not be as big or as fast as Gordon, he can still be a really useful engine. While shunting, Thomas notices a strange green coach and two cranes and his driver explains that this is the breakdown train and it is used to lift engines, coaches, or trucks that may come off the line. One day, Thomas is pushing trucks when he hears an engine whistling and calling for help. The engine is James, who is the newest engine on Sodor, and he is being pushed by trucks causing him to go far faster than normal. To make matters worse, his brake blocks are on fire. As the trucks laugh, James disappears in the distance. Although he can't do anything, Thomas is eager for the trucks to be taught a lesson. Soon an alarm rings and the signalman tells Thomas that James has derailed, so the breakdown train is needed. Thomas is coupled to the breakdown train and heads to the scene of the accident as fast as he can. Further down the line, James has crashed into a field and fallen on his side. His crew checks him for any damage and tells James that the fault lies in his wooden brakes which were unable to stop him. Thomas arrives with the breakdown train and removes the trucks that were still on the rails from the scene while the breakdown train recovers the trucks which had overturned. Thomas works harder than ever before, going backwards and forwards with the very sorry trucks until they have all been removed. Soon it is time to lift James back onto the rails. After having the chains attached to him, James is lifted by the cranes and is returned to his proper position. James is unable to move by himself, so Thomas helps him back to the shed as the sun sets. Waiting for them is the Fat Controller, who congratulates Thomas on all his hard work. He tells James that he is going to get a new coat of paint and some proper brakes fitted and then rewards a delighted Thomas with a branch line of his own. Nowadays, Thomas couldn't be happier; not only does he have a branch line, but he also has two new coaches named Annie and Clarabel. He now gets to pull trains all day and often sees Edward and Henry. Gordon is always in a hurry, but still whistles greetings to Thomas who whistles back. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Locations *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Elsbridge *Shunting Yards *The Bus Yard *Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTraintitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTraintitlecard3.png|1987 UK title card File:ThomasAndTheBreakdownTrainremasteredtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card File:ThomasSavesTheDayOriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:ThomasSavestheDayUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ThomasSavesTheDay1994UStitlecard.jpg|1994 US title card File:ThomasSavestheDaytitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:ThomasSavestheDaytitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card File:ThomasSavestheDayRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:Edward,GordonandHenry7.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheTrucks17.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain1.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain2.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain4.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain5.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain6.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain8.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain10.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain11.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain12.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain13.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain14.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain15.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain16.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain17.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain18.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain19.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain20.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain21.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain22.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain25.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain26.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain27.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain28.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain29.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain30.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain31.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain32.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain33.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain34.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain35.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain36.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain37.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain38.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain39.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain40.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain41.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain42.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain43.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain45.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain46.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain47.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain48.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain49.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain50.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain51.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain52.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain53.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain54.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain55.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain56.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain57.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain58.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain59.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain60.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain61.JPG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain62.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain63.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain64.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain65.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain66.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain67.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain68.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain69.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain70.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain71.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain72.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain73.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain74.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain75.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain76.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain77.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain78.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Time For Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (1992, US) Category:Time For Trouble And Other Thomas Stories (August 20, 1992) Full Category:No Joke For James (1998, US) Category:No Joke For James (February 10, 1998) Full Category:Edward Helps Out And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Edward Helps Out And Other Thomas Adventures (September 25, 2001) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends To The Rescue (2002, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends To The Rescue (May 21, 2002) Full Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (January 23, 2007) Full